The present invention relates to a fishing net suitable for protecting, rearing and catching marine fish and shellfish (hereinafter called as the marine products).
Life in various form lives in the sea and provides an important nutritive source for mankind, but there is still a great deal to be desired with respect to their protection, rearing and capture.
In view of the fact, the present invention has been made to provide a fishing net to be used effectively for protecting, rearing and catching the marine products by making use of their responsive nature to light.